pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Pokefanon el reality/Recuerdos de los 70º
Capitulo 15: Recuerdos de los 70 archivo:Furret NB.png: En el capitulo anterior de Pokefanon el reality... archivo:Bibarel NB.png: Nuestro últimos ocho concursantes escalaron el Everest, por muy díficil que paresca lo lograron archivo:Furret NB.png: Después de varias derrotas fue el equipò B el que gano el desafío, dejando al equipo A a la merced del público archivo:Bibarel NB.png: Amanda, quien la verdad había pasado desapercibida las últimas trece semana fue eliminada archivo:Furret NB.png: Qué pasará con los concursantes hoy? archivo:Bibarel NB.png: Quién será el próximo eliminado? archivo:Furret NB.png: Descúbrelo hoy en PER ---- '-Hotel del equipo A-' archivo:Ducklett NB.png: Últimos siete C: archivo:Pikachu NB.png: archivo:La.gif archivo:Olu.png: Ha este paso ganaremos :D archivo:Anner.png: ¡YAY! '-Choza del equipo B-' archivo:Hermes versión gear.png: Germán cállate ¬o¬ archivo:Servine NB.png: NO :B archivo:Paragloin sprite.png: Boy a morir Dx Megáfono: 'Vengan y terminemos con esto :U '-En la playa diamante-''' archivo:Bibarel NB.png: Bien, su desafío será adivinar canciones de una de las bandas mas reconocidas de toda la historia, los beattles archivo:Furret NB.png: Como el equipo A tiene un concursante más, uno de estudes no podrá jugar :3 archivo:Pikachu NB.png: Yo no juego :B archivo:Bibarel NB.png: Empezemos, yo haré sonar una canción y me dirán cual es es, entendido? archivo:Ducklett NB.png: Seeeh~ Hey Jude Don't make it bad Take a sad song and make it better Remember to let her into your heart Then you can start to make it better Hey Jude archivo:Ducklett NB.png: Hey Jude :D archivo:Bibarel NB.png: Bien c:, ahora sigues tu Heru archivo:Hermes versión gear.png: Ok :V In the town were I was born live a men who sailed the sea And he told us of his life In the land of submarines... archivo:Hermes versión gear.png: Err... Green submarine? archivo:Furret NB.png: No, es yellow submarine :B, va 1-0 a favor del equipo A archivo:Bibarel NB.png: Olu te toca Yesterday, All my troubles seemed so far away, Now it looks as though they're here to stay Oh I believe in yesterday archivo:Olu.png: Believe in yesterday c: archivo:Bibarel NB.png: Error!, solo es Yesterday no belive in :D archivo:Furret NB.png: Germán archivo:Servine NB.png: :B Here comes the sun here comes the sun, and i say it's all right archivo:Serivne NB.png: Here comes the sun :B archivo:Bibarel NB.png: Correcto, va 1-1 archivo;Furret NB.png: Anner You say "yes", i say "no". you say "stop" and i say "go, go, go". oh no. archivo:Anner.png: Yes & No? archivo:Bibarel NB.png: MAL, es Hello, Godbye archivo:Furret NB.png: Henry! When i find myself in times of trouble, mother mary comes to me speaking words of wisdom, let it be and in my hour of darkness archivo:Paragloin sprite.png: Le it be :D archivo:Bibarel NB.png: Bien el resultado final es 1-2 para el equipo B!, equipo A, a la eliminación :D archivo:Furret NB.pngTelevidentes voten aqui por quien creen que sea eliminado, Tienen hasta mañana a las 11 am - Hora boliviana- ---- archivo:Bibarel NB.png: Los votos se han contado e increíblemente un 100% de los votos van para Darla, estás eliminad c: archivo:Pikachu NB.png: D,= archivo:Furret NB.png: Bien eso fue todo por hoy en '''Pokefanon el reality, byee!